Black Harlequin
Black Harlequin is a sociopathic villain operating primarily out of Millennium City. The product of a poor upbringing at the hands of his cold-hearted mother, he's antisocial and takes great pleasure in seeing others harmed. Harlequin has a love for toys and pranks, two pasttimes he's combined in order to create his array of combat gadgets. In Champions Online During the "Attack of the Misfit Toys" Winter Event, Black Harlequin has taken it upon himself to ruin the holidays for the citizens of Millennium City. He's placed his dangerous Misfit Toys in giftboxes hidden by the Toy Master and intended for the world's heroes. In addition he's completed his most recent project, Clarence the Mechateddy, and leads the gigantic stuffed toy in a rampage through the city streets. :For the character's appearance during the Winter Event, see: Black Harlequin (Attack of the Misfit Toys) Open Missions Open Mission Objective : Appearance & Personality "Laugh, and the world laughs with you... unless you're laughing at other people's suffering, in which case the world is never as amused as I am." :- Rinaldo Maretti, a/k/a Black Harlequin Black Harlequin possesses a tall, lanky frame over which he wears a tuxedo outfit or jester's motley; regardless of what he's wearing, it's always dark red and black in color. He paints his face in a distinct pattern, topped with a jester's cap, and usually carries a cane with him. Harlequin is a selfish and unstable individual, prone to sudden mood swings that can result in deadly consequences for those who have captured the villain's attention. He demands everyone either share in his fun as much as he does, or become the target of one of his often-bloody pranks.Champions Online Official Site. (2009, December 9). Black Harlequin. Retrieved from http://www.champions-online.com/villains/black_harlequin Motivations Black Harlequin is a self-serving individual, only concerned with maximizing his own enjoyment of life. He seeks excitement and mischief in everything he does. Harlequin finds the pain of others to be particularly thrilling, and will happily inflict harm on others in order to satisfy his homicidal whims. Background Rinaldo Maretti was raised by his mother, his father having died when he was younger. A cruel and paranoid woman, when Rinaldo entered puberty she became increasingly convinced that her son was harboring perverted thoughts directed at his sisters, and locked him away in the basement of the family's house. This was Rinaldo's home for several years, until he was able to earn his freedom. Rinaldo's father had been a toymaker, and the basement had been the man's personal workshop. It was here that Rinaldo constructed his first combat toys. When he was sixteen years old he armed his creations and sent them to kill his mother and sisters. The authorities that discovered the bodies were horrified by his living conditions, and rather than suspect the youth they placed him in the foster care system. However, he fared poorly in a traditional home and eventually fled his foster family. Rinaldo adopted the name Black Harlequin and set out to enact his own unique style of merriment on the world, striking terror and death in those that found themselves the targets of one of his "escapades". Omegaworld Opening October, 2003 :Black Harlequin attacked the Omegaworld Amusement Park on the day of its opening. The villain held the park hostage until help arrived in the form of the Champions, who stopped Harlequin's scheme without losing the lives of any of his captives. Injuries received during the encounter resulted in the villain being hospitalized for several months. Skills & Abilities Black Harlequin isn't fond of pain, and rather than fight an opponent himself he prefers to send his creations to do the job for him. His attack toys are highly advanced in design, showing that the man possesses a dangerous level of engineering ability. Known Associations Black Harlequin is an antisocial individual, and has few if any friends other than the toys he builds as his minions. He disdains official figures of authority, though he holds a small amount of respect for the superheroes that step forward to halt his mischief. He's had at least one major encounter with the Champions, during which he took part in a particularly excessive and violent fight with the hero Nighthawk that resulted in Harlequin's hospitalization. External Links * Champions Online Villain Profile: Black Harlequin References Category:Champions Lore/Villains Category:Villains